


I'm lost in a crowd (and I'm hungry like the wolf)

by movingforthesakeofmotion



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, supernatural ayyy! magic and werewolves and spells oh my!, trimberly week day 4!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movingforthesakeofmotion/pseuds/movingforthesakeofmotion
Summary: It’s strange, the first time it happens.Jason didn’t suspect anything to come from the strange bite he finds on his hip one night, the pain burning through him like wildfire as he studies the bite in the mirror with wide eyes and panic coursing through his body.Aka, they all turn into animals! A prompt from a friend, reduxrose, this one's for you!Also, day 4 of Trimberly Week!





	I'm lost in a crowd (and I'm hungry like the wolf)

**Author's Note:**

> fic title from "Hungry Like The Wolf" By Duran Duran.  
> comments are appreciated and loved <3  
> for reduxrose!  
> you can come and scream at me about this on my tumblr: movinggforthesakeofmotion.tumblr.com

It’s strange, the first time it happens.

Jason didn’t suspect anything to come from the strange bite he finds on his hip one night, the pain burning through him like wildfire as he studies the bite in the mirror with wide eyes and panic coursing through his body.

He has no idea where the bite has come from, has no idea how it happened, only knows there’s now a dog-like bite scarred into his hip that he can’t even begin to explain.

Of course, Jason had gone to the doctors, had gotten the necessary shots to make sure he didn’t get sick, had answered all the questions the doctors had asked him about it truthfully. 

That he didn’t know how or why this bite had suddenly showed up on his hip.

His friends are concerned, take his shrug and his lack of concern with wide eyes as Jason tries to push them off when they crowd around him.

Kimberly immediately grips his shirt, lifts it up and brushes her fingers against the mark, and he shudders at her touch, slaps her hand away lightly before shaking his head.

“It’s nothing!”

“Jason, that looks like a bite from a dog, Jesus!” Kimberly is looking at him in concern, and Trini grips Jason’s shoulders, looks him in the eye with a frown.

“You look a little pale-.”

“Okay, moms, calm down, I’m okay.” Jason teases, and Zack howls with laughter behind the two girls.

“Oh wow, so we’re the moms of the group because we’re women?” Trini says with a scowl, and Zack ruffles her hair.

“No, you’re the moms of the group because you’re dating.” He says with a chuckle, and Kimberly smiles fondly.

“The lesbian moms!”

“You’re not even a lesbian, Kim! Jesus, this whole conversation is a mess.” Trini says, clapping a hand to her forehead with a groan, and Billy chuckles as he replaced Trini’s grip on  
Jason’s shoulder.

“You sure you’re alright, man?”

“I’m good guys, I got the shots and everything. I’ll be fine.” 

A whole month passes by without incident, the bite healing easily and turning into a bright white scar against his already alabaster skin.

His friends eventually forget the bite, and Jason is thankful that they go back to normal, spend their nights finishing their homework and watching movies as they alternate from each house.

It’s when Jason wakes up exactly one month after he receives the bite that he feels the first symptoms.

His alarm goes off, louder than usual, ringing in his ears loudly as he groans and grips his phone, and his eyes widen in shock when the phone cracks under his grip and breaks, the glass shattering and falling in small pieces onto his bed as Jason stares at his phone in complete and utter shock.

He passes it off as a freak accident, shoves his phone into his dresser so his parents don’t see it, heads straight to the bathroom as his head pounds and his whole body shivers as sweat clings to his skin, cold and harsh as goosebumps erupt on his skin.

He takes a hot shower, moans as the water moves over his skin and helps him feel a little better before he gets ready and heads to school.

The others, of course, notice his behavior, know something is wrong as Jason continues to break out in random cold sweats throughout the entire day, and he continues to shrug them off, tell them he’s fine despite his mind spinning and his whole body aching with pain.

It isn’t until later on in the night, when they’re all watching movies at Kimberly’s empty house (her parents are at some medical convention in San Francisco), that he feels it.

A terrible pain rips throughout his whole body, his muscles almost moving under his skin as they contort, and Jason cries out, collapses onto all fours as he gasps in pain, his body on fire as the others cry out and reach out for him.

“Jason! Jason, what is it?” He hears Billy shout, feels someone grip his bicep.

But then he feels his spine cracking, feels his bones breaking, and Jason screams before he passes out from the pain.

When he wakes up, he’s alone and naked, surrounded by trees and dirt and fallen leaves as the cold air clings to his skin, causing his to shudder before he looks up at the sky to see the sun shining down on him.

Jason stands slowly, hugs his hands to his chest for warmth as he looks around before examining his own body.

He’s unharmed, a few scratches here and there, but he’s okay.

But how the hell did he get here?

“What the fuck…”

He makes his way through the woods, looks around for any form of civilization as fear and panic begin to take him over.

He has no idea how he got here, only remembers feeling immense pain before he blacked out.

His body is still throbbing with pain, every muscle aching, but Jason was positive he had heard bones breaking, was positive something else was amiss…

When Jason reaches the road, he looks around the familiar territory, knows he’s on the outskirts of Angel Grove before he begins walking down the road, keeping his ears tuned in to listen for any cars, and about ten minutes of him walking pass before he hears the telltale sounds of a car driving before there’s a loud honk.

“JASON!”

He spins around wildly, sees Zack poking his head out of the backseat of Kimberly’s car as she swerves wildly to come to a stop in front of her best friend.

They all jump out of the car, all of them running straight toward him, and Jason watches as Trini heads to the trunk of Kimberly’s car, opens the boot to pull out a blanket as the others come to a stop in front of him.

“Jason man, what the fuck, why are you naked?” Zack asks with wide eyes, his eyes moving down to Jason’s hips almost unconsciously, and Jason feels his cheeks flush.

“Who cares about that, are you okay?!” Kimberly cries, tears in her eyes as Trini runs up to Jason and wraps the blanket around him tightly.

“I…I think so-.”

“Dude, no. Do you know what happened last night?” Trini says, her eyes wide with concern, and Jason frowns.

“I…no, the last thing I remember is being in pain…” 

Kimberly cries softly as Zack and Billy sigh, and Trini wraps an arm around Jason’s shoulders.

“Jase…you turned into a werewolf.”

Jason’s frozen.

Can’t breathe, can’t think…

A werewolf?

“Trini, that’s…that’s impossible-.”

“I promise you it’s not. It was…it was fucking crazy, Jason, one second you were there, and then there was just…there was fur everywhere and your eyes turned yellow-.”

“And then you were on all fours and your bones…they were breaking, we could hear them-.” Kimberly whispers, tears falling down her widened eyes.

“We jumped back, we didn’t know what to do-.” Zack begins.

“Then you looked at us and you howled and then…you took off. Just ran through the front door, and we had no idea where you went, we’ve been looking for you all night…”

“You’re…you’re pulling my leg. This isn’t funny guys-.”

“Jason, we’re not joking…” Billy whispers.

Jason doesn’t know how to react.

Doesn’t fully believe them until another month passes, another full moon rises, and the same thing happens again. 

The others stay with him, refuse to leave his side the whole day, and Jason scoffs at them, tells them it’s ridiculous, that they’re all hallucinating or must have been smoking something that night, but can’t help the fear that grips him at the idea of the same thing happening.

And it does.

His body begins to shift, he cries out, feels his spine snap, and all he sees, feels is white, blinding pain before he blacks out.

When he wakes up this time, he’s behind the local Krispy Kreme, hidden behind a dumpster as he jumps up and looks around in shock before he’s groaning and grabbing one of the discarded aprons in the dumpster and wrapping it around his waist to cover himself before he dashes as fast as he can back home.

He calls the others as soon as he gets inside his room, his hands shaking and his whole body trembling as Kimberly tells him they’re on their way.

As soon as they clamber through his window, Jason stares at them.

“So…I’m a werewolf.” He says with a shaking voice, and then he’s crying, and the others hug him tightly, Trini cooing softly as she runs her fingers through his hair, the five of them huddled together around him.

They all begin looking for answers as soon as possible, searching every article on the internet even remotely related to werewolves, examine the scar on Jason’s hip at least a hundred times, consult with every veterinarian possible, all of whom stare at them as if they must be high or on drugs, but when another month passes, the day of the full moon getting closer, and no answers are found, Jason begins to panic.

Kimberly’s the one who finds it, an abandoned area of the mines deep underground that looks almost like a cavern, and Jason brings heavy chains and handcuffs, begs the others to make sure he doesn’t escape.

The five of them work together on making sure the chains are secure to the cavern walls before tying them around Jason’s wrists and ankles, and as soon as the shift begins, Jason blacks out, the pain once again getting to him.

But this time when he wakes up, he’s still in the cavern, the chains still around his wrists and ankles, and the others are also asleep around him, all of them waking up as soon as he does with tired smiles on their faces.

“Did I hurt any of you?!” Jason asks in a panic, and Trini chuckles, leans over and ruffles his hair.

“No dude, you’re like the tamest werewolf ever.”

“What?”

“Yeah, as soon as you shifted, you growled for ages, but then I moved forward and you sniffed me and then you licked my face.” 

“It was scary for a few moments there.” Kimberly says, and Jason can see the stress in her bloodshot eyes before he sighs.

“But I didn’t hurt any of you?”

“No, we’re good, dude. It was scary, but…we’re good.”

It’s Billy that comes across the Wikipedia page that changes everything.

Jason has no idea how he comes across it, and apparently neither is Billy, but as soon as he reads the words, he’s yelling out to the others and clapping his hands with excitement.

“Guys, check this out!”

It’s a horrible idea.

Jason refuses to go along with it, but Kimberly’s the first to point out that Jason doesn’t get a say in it.

“Guys, no, come on, this is fucking with stuff we have no idea about-.”

“We’ll do the research, Jason, don’t worry.” Trini reassures him.

“No! No, this is insane-.”

“We’re doing it, Jason. We’re not letting you go through this alone, man.” Zack says, clapping his shoulder.

“Guys-.” 

“Shut up, Jason. We’re doing it.” Kimberly says firmly.

And Jason has to watch helplessly as his friends begin looking into magic.

Magic that can somehow turn them into werewolves.

It’s not a secret that magic exists in the world, some miracles becoming too unexplainable for it not to be magic as the human world slowly began to learn more about it, but Jason didn’t know that along with magic, werewolves were also a thing.

The five of them head to a nearby Wiccan store, talk with the lady whose name is Ellie (judging by her name tag) about werewolves, watch as she sighs in exasperation.

“Are you here to screw with me, or do you actually want to know?” She asks.

“No, we actually wanna know. Please, tell us everything.” Kimberly asks desperately.

Ellie still doesn’t believe them, judging by the look on her face until Kimberly’s moving over to the bookshelf and looking in the ‘W’ section, and Ellie helps them choose ones she finds interesting until Trini comes across the one they found on the internet.

The one that tells them what to use to become one.

“Becoming a werewolf? Is that really something you want to do?” Ellie asks them with a raised eyebrow.

“Uh…just interested in it.” Trini lies with a smile.

They head back to Kimberly’s house after gathering all the materials in the book needed for the spell, and Jason has to watch helplessly as they light candles and begin the process of casting the spell.

“Guys-.”

“Don’t, Jason. We’re doing this.” Billy says with a grin. 

“Besides, there’s a reversal spell on the other side, dude. If anything goes wrong, we can fix it.” Zack says, clapping his shoulder before taking his place on the ground.

“We’ve got it, Jase.” Kimberly says, pressing a kiss to his cheek with a smile.

They form a circle, each of them seated between candles as they cross their legs under them before reaching over the candles for each other’s hands.

“Guys, I just…are you sure about this?” Jason asks softly. Kimberly smiles up at them.

“You’re family, Jase. We’re not letting you do this alone.” 

They begin chanting in Latin, the spell they all spent half an hour learning in the car back to Kimberly’s house, Jason watching with helpless eyes as the wind picks up, their voices getting louder the longer they go on.

They all finish at the same time, Kimberly cracking open an eye to look at the others.

“Feel any different?” She asks.

“Nope.” Trini says, and Zack sighs.

“Do you think it worked?” He asks.

“Have to wait till the next full moon to find out.” Billy murmurs, and Jason sighs.

Two weeks.

Jason has to wait two weeks to find out if his best friends share his fate.

-

A tiger.

Trini turns into a fucking tiger.

She has no idea how the fuck it happens, or what the fuck went wrong with the spell they used, but a tiger.

She wakes up in the cavern to Zack howling with laughter at her as she covers up her naked body with a blanket, and at first she thinks he’s teasing her body, but then he shakes his head and wipes tears of mirth from his eyes.

“A tiger, crazy girl! You’re a tiger!” He chokes out. 

Trini can only remember bits and pieces of last night, only knows that she felt a lot of pain before she apparently changed, and Kimberly grins as she wraps a blanket around herself and jumps up, jumping on top of her and planting a kiss on her lips.

“My tiger!” She sing songs, and Trini feels her cheeks flush, a smile forming on her face despite herself.

“Were you…were you a fox?” She asks with a raised eyebrow, and Kimberly grins.

“Mhmm.” She nods. 

“Mmm, my little fox.” Trini murmurs, and Kimberly grins and kisses her again. 

“Guys, that’s the first time I’ve remembered some stuff from the transformation.” Jason says softly, and Zack grins at him, jumps up and ruffles Jason’s hair as he grabs a blanket off the ground and covers himself up before throwing one at Jason.

“Course it is! We were with you!” 

“You were a wolf, Zack! I think you got the closest out of all of us!” Billy says with excitement, a blanket already over his body as he claps with excitement.

“Yeah, and you were a River Otter, Billy! The complete opposite of a werewolf!” Jason says with a grin, and Billy shrugs.

“I’m small but smart! Just like real life!” 

“Great, so can you figure out why we aren’t werewolves? A tiger, really?” Trini exclaims, holding Kimberly closer to her body. 

Billy frowns.

“I think we should go back to the Wiccan lady.” Trini sighs, but Zack simply cheers and raises his hands, letting go of his blanket as it drops to the ground.

“We still changed into cool animals!” He shouts, howling in happiness, and Trini groans and shuts her eyes, shaking her head as she does.

“We’ve seen way too much of each other.” Kimberly says with a chuckle, and Trini sighs.

“I’ve seen way too much penis, I think I’ve become ten times gayer from this experience.” 

The head back to the Wiccan store after changing into clothes they brought in their bags, and Ellie takes one look at their appearance before she grins.

“You used to spell to become werewolves, didn’t you?”

“Uh…” She sighs, shakes her head before walking over to them.

“Magic is not something to mess around with, you know…” She chastises.

“They did it for me. A werewolf bit me a few months ago and they didn’t want me to go through the full moon alone…” Jason says softly, and Trini smiles at him, grips his hand as Ellie touches Jason’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry. They’re known for marking others. They’re trying to make their numbers grow.”

“Well, that’s terrifying.” Billy murmurs, and Ellie sighs. 

“Why didn’t the spell work? We changed into…well, different animals.” Zack says with a grin, looking at Trini, who glares at him as Ellie chuckles.

“Did you guys read the fine print?”

“The what?” Kimberly asks with a frown, and Ellie rolls her eyes.

“Give me the book.” Billy hands it to her. She opens it up to the page with the spell and shows them the part at the bottom in Latin.

“It’s in Latin! Of course we didn’t read it!” Zack cries out, and Ellie laughs.

“It’s called google translate. It says that the spell works to bring the animal inside your hearts out.”

“Like a spirit animal?” Kimberly asks with a frown.

“Exactly.”

“Always thought my spirit animal was Kate McKinnon.” Trini mutters, and Kimberly grins at her.

“Wait, but why is it called the ‘Werewolf Spell’ if it doesn’t turn you into a werewolf?” Zack says with a frown.

“The full moon ties to your behavior and your souls, that’s why most people call it the werewolf spell. It only works during the full moon. The only way to turn into a werewolf is to receive the bite.” Ellie says, nodding to Jason, who sighs.

“Is there any fine print on the reversal spell?” Billy asks, flipping the page, and Ellie frowns, looks the page over before shaking her head.

“No, should be fine, just follow the instructions.”

“Is there a reversal spell for being a werewolf?” Jason grumbles, and Ellie smiles sadly.

“Not yet. But you’ll be the first I’ll let know if I find one.” Jason smiles back.

“Thanks.”

They leave not long after, and Zack claps his hands together and stares at the others.

“Cool, so we’re not reversing the spell right? Because I might not remember all of it, but the parts I do remember were freaking awesome!” Zack says with a grin.

“Until we find a cure for Jason, nope!” Kimberly says with a grin, and Billy claps his hands excitedly.

“I’m actually looking forward to the full moon now!” Jason grins.

“So am I, actually. For once.” Trini grins at him, and Jason ruffles her hair.

“A tiger, eh?” Zack laughs, and Trini glares at the both of them.

“I fucking hate you both.” 

They eventually read through the book properly, learn that in order to take over control during the transformation, they need to remain calm and focused, so they spend the month doing yoga and meditating, Trini leading the charge due to having knowledge in the area.

The next full moon has them all giddy with excitement, all of them rushing toward the cavern after school excitedly, and Trini frowns when Jason pulls out the chains, grabs his wrist and shakes her head.

“We’ve got you.”

“But what if I escape and hurt someone?” He whispers.

“You won’t. We’ve got you, Jason.”

He hesitates, drops the chains with a sigh as Trini smiles and hugs him tightly.

The sun sets as the moon begins to shine, and Trini can feel the shift beginning as Jason takes a deep breath in and sheds his shirt before pulling down his pants, and they all watch him with wide eyes.

“I’m kinda sick of my clothes being torn to shreds.” He says with a shrug.

Zack laughs, strips down like he doesn’t have a care in the world, and Kimberly turns to Trini with a grin, grabs a blanket from the ground and covers Trini from sight before winking at her.

“I’m the only one who gets to see you naked.” She says softly.

“We’ve already seen her bits and pieces, Kimmy!” Zack yells, and Kimberly rolls her eyes, but Trini sheds her clothes before wrapping her arms around Kimberly, who wraps her arms around her as well, covering her from view with the blanket.

Trini hums in content as Kimberly presses a kiss to her temple, a smile forming on her face when Kimberly begins tracing patterns across her spine with her fingers. 

“Your turn, babe.” Trini whispers against her skin before pressing a kiss to her pulse point, and Kimberly shudders, goosebumps erupting on her skin at the touch of Trini’s lips. 

“You and I are gonna have some adult alone time after this.” She whispers into her ear, and Trini mewls softly, nods against her chest furiously.

She can’t lie, amongst the feelings of dread and fear, there’s also arousal, and when she transforms as the moon shines above them, feels her body beginning to shift into that of a tiger, the feeling only intensifies. 

When she wakes the next morning, a blanket is covering her body, and Kimberly is smiling down at her, fully dressed, but with a hungry look in her eyes.

“Do you remember everything from last night?” Trini asks her in a low voice.

“You mean do I remember nuzzling your neck with my head and you purring at me? Yup.” Kimberly says with a grin.

Trini dresses very quickly after that, grabs Kimberly’s hand and dashes back to her place, ignoring the calls and shouts from the boys as she does.

It’s hard for Trini to stop herself from being rough, her whole body vibrating at an unexplainable frequency when, the second they get to Kimberly’s empty house, she’s pushing her against the wall and crashing her lips against her girlfriend’s, Kimberly whining against her before she pushes her back toward the bed with equal ferocity. 

It’s rough, it’s intense, but god, Trini wouldn’t replace it for the world.

“We’re…so doing that…again…” She manages to breathe out an hour later, collapsing against Kimberly breathlessly as Kimberly chuckles and pulls her naked body closer before running her fingers through her hair.

“You don’t have a choice, to be honest. That was-.”

“Uh huh.” Trini nods, her nails digging into Kimberly’s sides as she pushes herself up and kisses Kimberly with a fierce passion that has her whining and running her fingers down Trini’s sweat soaked back.

They spend the whole day together, unable to keep themselves from giving in, and when Zack teases them relentlessly about it the next day, Trini punches him in the gut, a smirk growing on her face when he groans in pain and coughs loudly.

The bond between the five of them only grows stronger, the five of them not leaving each other’s sides for a moment. They ignore the stares, ignore the questions they get from their parents about where they are for a majority of the day and night, simply bask in the glory of their small family.

When the next full moon arrives, Zack strips down and grins at Trini before raising his eyebrow.

“Wanna race to the Cliffs?”

“Oh you’re so on-.”

“Wait, guys, should we really leave the cavern?” Jason asks anxiously, and Kimberly’s the one to roll her eyes and ruffle his hair.

“You can control it now, right?” He nods, and she smiles.

“So? It’s safe! Come on, it’s boring staying cooped up here in the cavern! Have some fun, Jason.” 

Jason hesitates, but when Billy claps his hands excitedly, he’s grinning and nodding along.

They shift, and as soon as the pain is over and her vision shifts, becomes more clearer and more precise, Trini runs as fast as she can in her tiger form toward the entrance of the cavern, hears Zack in his wolf form with his pounding paws behind her as she speeds up.

As soon as she’s running through the trees, her fur standing on edge as the wind brushes through it, Trini feels like she’s floating on cloud nine.

It’s crazy, just how in tune she is with the tiger inside her. 

They reach the Cliff tops, Trini the first to arrive before she turns and Zack barrels into her, growls at her as the wolf before her sharp tiger teeth nip his ear playfully. They play fight, Jason in his werewolf form eventually joining in as Kimberly and Billy watch from the sidelines in their fox and otter forms, Billy propped on Kimberly’s back as he claps excitedly. 

Trini wins the fight, of course, and Zack grumbles before he yawns, the wolf letting out a loud and low whine before he rests his head on his paws and licks his snout, his eyes drooping shut.

Billy climbs down Kimberly’s back, the river otter making it’s way across the cliff to Jason before Jason sinks low, and the river otter climbs onto the werewolf’s back, rests on top of it as Jason sinks down to the ground next to Zack before his eyes begin to drop as well.

Trini looks at Kimberly, who smiles as Trini bends her legs to lay flat on the ground before stretching with a yawn, and she feels Kimberly in her fox form clamber on top of her, resting comfortably on her spine as her breath tickles Trini’s ear, and she finds herself drifting off to sleep in content.

Of course, they probably should be worried about someone coming across five very naked teenagers when they wake up, but for now…

For now, they’re together. 

Through thick and thin.


End file.
